Heat Wave
by wildlife24
Summary: A heat wave has just hit, and the titans are stripping! How long can the titans survive in the heat with out AC in a metal tower. Not long with emotion's going haywire. Plz Read & review :3
1. Heat Wave

$$$Hi everyone. This is my newest story. I hope you all like it! If you guys think that I have to raise the rating on this to an M, just tell me. I might have to later but I'm not so sure. So here goes nothing I guess. Wish me luck! $$$

It was the worst storm the titans had ever seen. Everything was flooded; the sea was pushing against the titan's door. Thank goodness the tower was completely water proof.

Lightning was striking everywhere, Thunder was rumbling everything. At first they thought it was the two brothers again (the ones that made lightning and thunder.) But it was a natural storm.

The Titans were all spread throughout the city, helping people out of fires and out of floods. Every once in a while they had to get people out of their houses after a tree had fallen on them.

They were running around the city until about 1 in the morning. The lightning and thunder soon stopped and the rain slowed down. "Ok, I saved six people from a fire in a three story building, saved two kids, their mom, and there dog from a flood that started to carry them off, and got an old lady from a collapsing building right before the roof caved in. I think I deserve a bed." Beastboy said in the back of the T-car breathing heavily.

"Yes I agree, rest would be very nice." Starfire said from the back as well. Raven just barely lifted her head at the sound of her friend's discussion and fell asleep again.

Everyone looked at her. They all smiled except for Beastboy. Somehow with all of the exhausting he didn't notice Raven sleeping on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his arm. He watched her move to get comfortable and let out a content sigh.

"Awe, how cute." Robin quietly cooed from the passenger seat.

"Ya BB, you two make a cute couple." Cyborg said looking in his rearview mirror.

Beastboy blushed. "Shut up. She just fell asleep. We're all tired." He said looking out the window and away from his tormenting friends.

"Ya and snuggling up to you." Robin said forcing back a laugh.

Beastboy just blushed deeper and growled.

"I agree with Cyborg, you and dear friend Raven would make the cute couple." Starfire said slightly less energetic than usual.

Beastboy blushed even further. "No we wouldn't. I mean I…she, we couldn't, wouldn't. Just drop it. We're not a couple." Beastboy said trying not to raise his voice too loud. Beastboy turned back to the window growling.

Everyone was silent the rest of the way to the tower.

"Well it looks like we're gonna have to fly over. It's way too flooded to drive over there.

Starfire got out and grabbed Robin and started their fly over the swollen ocean to their home.

Beastboy looked at Raven who still had a grip on his arm. With his free hand he slightly shook her. "C'mon Raven, you gotta wake up." He whispered softly.

All she did was hug his arm tighter. Cyborg covered his mouth and started to giggle.

Beastboy paid no attention to him. "Raven, we have to go home. Wake up." He said shaking a little harder.

Raven slowly blinked awake and stretched. "Are we home?" She asked barely able to see.

"Ya, we're home. You have to fly to the roof though." Beastboy explained.

Raven nodded and climbed out of the car. She took off leaving only Cyborg and Beastboy.

Beastboy changed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg in his claws and lifted his friend into the air.

"So BB, did you like having Raven cuddled up to you?" Cyborg asked. At first Beast boy thought it was him joking but then he realized Cyborg was asking an actual question.

Beast boy gave Cyborg a questionable look.

"The reason I ask is that I've noticed, well I've known for a while now, that you like Raven." Cyborg explained. As soon as he said this he heard Beastboy let out a squawk of surprise and Cyborg was suddenly released and was free falling toward the easily caught him and Cyborg didn't say anything else after that.

***Next day***

"Oh my gosh! It's soooo hot!" Beastboy yelled pulling at his shirt collar.

Everyone woke up at seven even after such a long night. Even Beastboy walked in about seven thirty. Raven had tried to stay in her room, but it was cooler in the living room.

"Well get used to it! Cause there's a mega heat wave coming, and we can't turn on the AC cause somehow water got in last night and ruined some of the wires. The only room that has electricity is in here, but still no AC." Cyborg said wiping his face with a rag.

Beastboy growled to himself, "So much for a water proof tower." He rubbed the back of his neck, lately he had been growling a lot. _Mabey I need to relax a bit, but it's so hot!_ BB thought to himself.

Raven was meditating in the corner covered in sweet. Robin was sitting on the couch and Starfire said she was going to enjoy the wonderful sun.

Everything went silent.

"Jeeze. It's like being back in Africa." Beastboy said grabbing the end of his shirt and fanning.

Cyborg looked over to Raven and laughed some to his self.

$$$Okie dokie! This chapter is kinda short but oh well! Hope you all like this story. It's not going to be very long but I think it's going to be a good story. Please review! Remember I like reviews :3 $$$


	2. It's Hot

$$$Hey everyone. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories. School and new friends kind of make it hard. Especially when all of my new friends live right next door and always want me outside. But I promise to try harder and try to get them to understand that I'm writing.$$$

Beastboy looked over at Cyborg. "Dude, I think the heat is getting to you. Why are you laughing?" Beastboy asked licking his dry lips.

Cyborg tilted his head towards Raven.

Beastboy looked over to Raven and slightly giggled. Raven was meditating like normal, minus one thing. Her cape was half way off and her long black sleeves were being pushed up her arm every few minutes.

They heard her growl when her sleeves fell back down. Robin just rolled his eyes. "You two are to easily amused. I'm going to go fined Star." He said walking to the stairs.

Beastboy stretched himself over the couch.

"She has a good idea though." Beastboy said rolling his sleeves up as well. "What time is it?" He asked still fidgeting with his sleeves.

"It's a couple minutes till 8." Cyborg said wiping more sweat from his forehead.

Beastboy glanced over at Raven again. He liked it when her cape is out of the way to reveal her skin. Beastboy soon found himself starring. Yet he just couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

Her skin seemed so silky smooth. He blushed when she peeked an eye open. He quickly looked away even though he knew she saw him.

When she closed her eye again cyborg smiled at Beastboy and started to laugh at him. "You totally got busted drooling over Raven." He laughed

Beastboy blushed but smiled. "Dude, I did not. I wasn't drooling." He said turning himself to hang upside down off the couch.

Cyborg and Beastboy somehow started a staring contest. Soon Cyborg blinked and threw himself on the ground. "Cyborg is there anything you can do to cool things down?" Beastboy asked pulling at his shirt collar again.

Cyborg nodded slowly and sat up. He reached over to Beastboy and grabbed hold of his shirt and ripped the front of his shirt slightly. Beastboy jumped up in surprise. He looked down at his shirt where there was a hole revealing the top of his abs to hi belly button.

"Dude! What was that for?" Beastboy asked pulling at his shirt.

Cyborg stood up as well. You asked me if there was something I could do to cool you off. And I did." Cyborg said.

Raven looked up and saw Beastboy tearing the rest of his shirt off. "What are you doing Beastboy?" She asked forcing her blush away.

"He tore my shirt, so I'm tearing the rest of it off." He slightly growled. He grunted trying to rip his shirt. It was fairly hard considering the fact that it was made to fit him as he changed.

Raven felt so stupid. She was acting like a regular girl that just saw her secret crush reveal his abs. the only different was that they wouldn't be considered kids and if she was anything she was defiantly not regular.

She blushed. She smiled. She used her powers and shredded his shirt. She was kinda shocked but she didn't show it. This was of course Love. She discovered Love a couple of months backs, Sine then she's been acting strangely, and her powers will do random things on their own.

Beastboy looked at her in shock and Cyborg hid his smirk.

Raven didn't like the attention, and she would never admit to secretly loving Beastboy's now toned body. She quickly came up with her normal excuse for her powers taking over.

"Now that your shirt is off, could you two go find somewhere else to wrestle cloths." She said going back to meditating.

Beastboy just slightly shrugged. He turned to Cyborg. "Maybe next time you should just remind me that I can take off my shirt and put on a pair of shorts. He walked from the room.

Cyborg smiled slyly. "So Raven what was that little slip all about?" He said pushing her shoulder slightly.

Raven peeked her eye open agitatedly. "What do you mean?" She asked nonchalantly.

"You know what I mean. What was it this time? Was it the thought of seeing Beastboy's chest, did you imagine him undressing especially for you?" Cyborg laughed.

Raven growled. Or maybe it was him and his stupid robotic friend making too much noise, and if I didn't shut them up soon then I would have killed them." She said engulfing her hands in her magic.

Cyborg slightly swallowed in fear. "Seriously though, what's up with the magic slip ups? You are my little sister after all, I need to know if there is something wrong." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Raven blinked slowly. She flashed back to the time Beastboy told her that she wasn't alone. She was filled with so much love with him at the time that she threw herself to him. She actually didn't mean to hug him but when she opened the door and saw him, something forced her to hug him.

Raven looked at Cyborg. "I'm fine Cyborg. I promise. If there ever is something wrong with me you'll be the first person to know, I promis." She said giving a small smile.

Cyborg nodded and gave a small smile. He crossed his arms, "You like him don't you." He said nudging her.

Beastboy walked in and saw Cyborgs arms and legs in different corners of the rooms, with Cyborg in the center of the room.

Raven was meditating still in the corner. "Did I miss something?" He asked scratching his head.

$$$ So it's been like forever since I've been writing. Blame it on my best friend Cheyenne. :3 lol jk. So hopefully this is a good chapter.$$$


	3. Talking

$$$Hey everyone I have another chapter ready! Yay! Go me. Lol. The only reason I have this one up is because I worked on it during the weekend. Any ways here we go.$$$

After Beastboy finally figured out how to put Cyborg back together they sat on the couch.

Cyborg looked over at Raven and smiled. He knew his little sister could easily hurt anyone, but he just loved getting on her nerve. He smiled even wider at the thought. This whole situation made it perfect, not only pick on her but also Beastboy.

He knew not to mess with Raven in the same hour so he decided to pick on his favorite grass stain.

"So Beastboy, why are you wearing a shirt?" Cyborg asked pointing at his shirt.

"Uh, I don't know. I just went in there and found a shirt that looked like it wouldn't burn me up in this heat so I put it on" He said flipping around so his head hung off the couch.

"Well, if I was you I would have gone shirtless. It keeps ya cooler and it's a great way to show off your body to Raven, and not only that but then your shirt doesn't stink from all of your sweat." He said glancing at Beastboy.

Beastboy shot straight up. "What was that second one?" He asked looking wide eyed.

Cyborg smiled wide. "You know what I said mister In-love-with-raven." Cyborg said pushing his friends shoulder.

Beastboy crossed his arms. "Dude! I'm so not in love with Raven! That's like me eating meat." He grumbled to himself.

"Then you must eat a lot of meat when no one is looking cause I know for a fact that you love Raven." He said getting in Beastboy's face.

"Your just to chicken to admit it." Cyborg said looking pleased as he watched Beastboy's face become slightly red with anger.

Cyborg silently waited for him to blurt out that he did like Raven but it never came and his face became less red.

"C'mon Beastboy I know you at least like her, that much you can't deny. What all do you like about her?" Cyborg asked getting a serious tone.

Beastboy looked shy for a moment but then looked up at his mechanical friend. " I love her attitude believe it or not. I love her sent of old parchment, lavender, and candle wax. I also love her body, not the perverted way, I love how she stays in shape, she's so athletic." Beastboy said in a dreamy state of mind.

Cyborg looked at his little friend then at his little sister. But her body in its self isn't too bad either huh?" Cyborg joked. He laughed for a couple of minutes until he realized he was the only one laughing or making any noise.

He looked back at his Beastboy and realized he was basically drooling over Raven as she floated in midair saying her chant out loud.

Cyborg reached over and slapped the back of Beastboy's head.

"Ow! What was that all about?"

"I may pick about her body but she's still my sister and I don't want boys looking at her as if she were tofu in this case." He said giving him the I'm-big-brother-hear-me-rawer look.

Beastboy shook his head at him. "Cyborg you know I wouldn't ever do anything wrong to Raven, and you know I don't see her as tofu." Beastboy said taking a quick glance at her.

Cyborg nodded in improvement. "Just know that I'm watching you." He said smiling and pushing him playfully.

Beastboy smiled and everything was quiet again. Minus the sound of fanning, panting, and sweat drops hitting the floor.

$$$Okay so this chapter is kinda on the serious side but you know oh well. I think it's still good and I think I will write a sequel to Midnight Walks. Idk. Any ways please review.$$$


	4. A Strange Game

$$$okay so thanks for the new nickname cretin. By the way did you know what cretin means? Oh well your cool. Ok so, here is another chapter and could you all please read and review my new story. It's called are we good. Thanks and here's the next chapter.$$$

"Oh, my gosh how hot is it Cyborg?" Beastboy said sprawled out on the floor.

Cyborg forced his mechanical arm up to his face. "It's 99.5 degrees. It's probably going to get hotter until about 4:00 then it will start to cool off some." He panted out.

Raven was also on the floor trying to breath. She had a bottle of water beside her, she glanced over to it and an idea hit her. She stood up unhooked her cape, and stood on top of it.

She then grabbed the bottle and raised it above her head. She slowly tilted the bottle and let the water run down her neck and back. Some of it ran over her shoulders and over her chest.

Cyborg and Beastboy could only stare at her. (For different reasons of course.)

Raven let the water drip onto her cloak. She looked over at the other two boys. Beastboy looked dazed and Cyborg looked confused. She out her hand on her hip annoyed.

"What, you look like you've never seen a girl cool off." She said mainly staring at Beastboy.

Cyborg caught on and smiled. "Yeah Beastboy." He said laughing.

Beastboy shook his head to clear it. "What are you all talking about?" he asked slightly blushing.

"Oh I wonder. Cyborg asked standing up.

Beastboy jumped up. He looked at the smiles on their faces and for some reason it aggravated him. He got an idea of his own though.

"You know what. You both have really good ideas that I should have done a long time ago." He said making his way to the kitchen. He got a big cup of water and walked back into the living room.

He quickly ripped his shirt of and poured the water over top his head. He was almost completely wet.

Cyborg smiled to himself as he saw what was happening.

Raven had wide eyes and a red face. She scanned his bare chest. He defiantly got more muscular lately.

She forced her eyes to look into his eyes. She saw his smug smile and her temper boiled.

"That's cheating!" Raven yelled stomping her foot.

"How is it cheating?" Beastboy yelled back crossing his arms.

"I didn't rip off any of my clothes! I just simply got wet!" Raven yelled back. She smiled when she saw Beastboy freeze ever so slightly at her last sentence.

"Well to bad so sad. You just wish you looked this good without your shirt on." He said flexing his muscles.

"Your right I don't look good with my shirt off." Raven said letting herself get less tense.

Beastboy looked over at Raven. He took a step closer and touched her arm. He would have tried comforting her and tell her she was wrong but Raven's powers suddenly burst and he was thrown to the other side of the room.

When he looked up he saw Raven a bikini made from her torn up out fit. He almost fell over.

Then he heard her say, "I look great!" Beastboy just smiled and nodded.

He got up and hugged Raven. Raven blushed deeply. She was pretty much naked, hugging a half-naked guy, that she liked. Not only all that, but Cyborg was standing to the side looking like he was having a malfunction.

Beastboy also realized all of this and pulled away slightly. "Raven?"

"Yeah?"

Beastboy began to lean down (seeing how he has grown). Raven started to lean as well, Right before their lips could touch they heard a loud bang.

They jumped apart. Raven realized she needed to get dressed. She fazed through the floor and appeared in her room. She got dressed as fast as she could.

It was even hotter in their rooms than it was in the main room. She could here Robin yelling about the mess, She could also hear Starfire asking about Beastboy's torn shirts.

Raven sighed when she heard Beastboy say that he got was sweaty so he ripped his shirt off, then got another shirt and decided it was too hot to wear a shirt.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Then she heard Robin ask "What happened to Cyborg.

$$$This chapter is very ooc I know. I kind of like it though. Idk. Any ways again please read and Review my new story Are we good and please review this chapter :) Thanks$$$


	5. Does Not Compute

$$$Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews. Lol. You guys make me all happy inside. And yes Cretin, If you don't mind I would like to know why you call yourself the cretin. So here is the next chapter! :)$$$

Raven cautiously stepped into the main room. She had no idea what her and Beastboy's 'game' could have caused. Her heart raced. If it wasn't for her sweating to death from the heat of her room she would have stayed in her room.

"There you are friend Raven. We have been looking for you. Do you know why Cyborg is having a function of the mal?" Starfire said pulling her to the side of Cyborg on the ground.

He was twitching and a recorded voice said error over and over again, throwing in a 'does not compute' every other error.

Raven glanced over as someone stepped beside her and her heart almost jumped to her throat.

Beastboy, still shirtless, was standing there looking at her with a huge smile. Raven turned her head towards him.

"What?" She asked looking at him annoyed.

Beastboy only smiled brighter and answered. "You look great!"

Raven remembered her words and blushed. She knew it was love doing all that but it didn't change the fact that she did it to.

She smiled back though. "You just wish you looked this good."

Starfire and Robin looked at the two confused and Cyborg started sparking.

"Mined if I escort you to an Ice Cream Shop?" Beastboy asked holding out his arm for her to take.

"Why not?" Raven said entwining her arm in his.

They walked together to the main door. "Wait, I need a shirt." Beastboy said turning to run and get one. Raven stopped him, He turned around and gave her a questioning look.

She smiled. "That would be cheating." He smiled and lead her out of the Tower.

$$$Super short? Yep. Another chapter? Mabey. Batamut you were right beastboy could have turned into a lizard or something to stay cool. But oh well. Thanks for reviewing everyone and please try reading my new story are we good. Pretty please besides the people that have read it. :)$$$


End file.
